


Stranded

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Snowed In, Sweaters, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel), Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil and Daisy get caught in a blizzard at The Retreat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



> Another prompt from the [Ersatz Genremixer](http://www.seasip.info/Misc/genremixer.html): _stranded/survival scenario_. I had the image of Daisy drinking from a mug with her sleeves over her hands, and went from there.

Coulson looks over at Daisy and smiles: she's wearing a outsize sweater and has pulled the sleeves down over her hands, which are cradling the mug of spiced tea with which she's attempting to combat the extreme cold of the Retreat. They're stuck here for the duration while a blizzard rages outside, and he's just glad that they were able to reach the cabin from the main road where they had to leave the SUV after it got stuck in a snow drift.

"How's that fire coming along, Phil?" she asks, and he ducks his head, aware that he's been staring like a besotted fool.

"Nearly there," he says, and finishes placing the last piece of kindling, then he picks up the lighter that Daisy had given him a few minutes ago, and sets it to a piece of paper. The flame catches, and he carefully nurtures it until he's sure it won't go out, then he picks up a piece of split log and places it in the fireplace.

Within a few minutes the fire is blazing merrily, and Phil gets to his feet with a grunt – he's stiff from getting so cold when he and Daisy trekked here, and remaining in one position while he built the fire hasn't helped.

A moment later Daisy's hand lands on his lower back and she rubs it. It feels quite good, he'll admit, but the fact he's wearing a button down shirt and a thick sweater means the sensations are somewhat muted. Still, he can't ask her to put her hand on his bare skin – that would be a gross violation of the protocols for Human-Inhuman interactions.

He hates the fucking protocols, for the record.

"You need a long hot soak in a tub full of bubbles," she says, a hint of mischief in her eyes as she smiles at him.

He snorts. "I should be so lucky," he says. There is a bathroom in the Retreat, of course, but it's only got a shower cubicle, not a bath.

"Why don't you grab a shower then?" she suggests.

"Later," he says. "We should eat first – tea's all very well, but we need more than that to warm us up."

She nods. "While you sort out making a meal, I'm going to see if I can contact Mack."

"Yes," he agrees. He's not sure if even the sat phone is going to work in this weather, but it's worth a shot. 

He leaves Daisy to dig through her backpack for the sat phone while he heads across the room to the kitchen end of the main room. They're going to have to make do with whatever non-perishables are in the store cupboards as it's been a couple of months since anyone stayed here, and because they weren't planning to be here, they didn't stop off for supplies. 

He finds tins of soup (both vegetable and tomato), an unopened bag of dried pasta that's not out of date, and a couple of cans of beef.

"Not exactly a gourmet selection, huh?" Daisy says when she comes over to stand beside him as he's wondering exactly what to do with this lot.

"No," he says ruefully. 

"Well, I'm hungry enough that you could throw it all in a pot and I'd eat it."

That makes him chuckle softly. "That's what you'd do, is it?" he teases.

"Sure. Well, obviously I'd cook the pasta separately – even I know it won't cook if you toss it in a pot with soup and canned meat."

He nods. "It's definitely going to be a scratch meal," he says.

"Phil, I don't mind." She wraps her hand around his forearm and squeezes. "I ate much worse when I was living in my van a few years ago."

"Okay. Want to help?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Heat some water in a pan to cook the pasta, first," he says, then he remembers what she was going to do before he got lost in the lack of culinary delights. "Did you reach Mack?"

"Nope. Too much interference from the weather. Looks like we'll be stuck here until the morning, at least."

He sighs. "Can't say I'm really surprised."

"I'd have been more surprised if I'd got hold of him."

"Yeah." He pushes up the sleeves of his sweater, then decides that they'll just get in the way, so he tugs it off, and tosses it onto one of the chairs around the dining table. 

Daisy chuckles, and he gives her a quizzical look. She reaches out and begins to flatten down his hair. "I know you don't have masses of hair, Phil, but – " She smirks, and runs both hands through his hair. 

He tries to suppress a shudder of longing because the way she's touching him feels so good. He suspects he's not done a very good job of keeping his feelings to himself when she stops, then drops her hands to his shoulders. She clasps them, then surprises him by pulling his body against hers. When her mouth lands on his he doesn’t even think, he just opens his mouth, then moans embarrassingly loudly when Daisy immediately slides her tongue past his teeth to stroke at the roof of his mouth. He wraps his arms around her and tugs her body up against his, then slides his hands up her back beneath her sweater. She moans into his mouth this time, and he quickly frees her shirt from the back of her jeans so that he can get his hands on her bare flesh.

"Fuck, Phil," she mutters against his mouth, then reaches down to grab his ass, pressing his crotch tightly against her own.

"Daisy!" 

"Phil. I want you so much."

He pulls back, startled by her words because while he's used to pining hopelessly for Daisy, it has never occurred to him that she might reciprocate his feelings. "You do?" he asks a little doubtfully.

She doesn't answer with words, instead she unfastens his jeans and insinuates her hand inside, her fingers sliding over his hot, hard flesh before curling around his balls.

"Fuck!" The word slips out unintentionally, but Daisy just grins at him, then backs him across the room to the couch (which has been replaced since he first brought her here after they discovered she had powers). She proceeds to strip him out of his clothes, then she tumbles him down onto the couch before removing her own clothes. She curls her hand around his dick in what seems a very possessive manner – not that he objects, of course – and rubs the head up and down her sex. Coulson groans, then a second time when she guides his cock into her slick heat. He can feel that her walls are stretching to accommodate his girth, and it feels amazingly good because she's so tight.

Once his cock's buried deep inside her, she wraps her arms and legs around him, then rolls them quickly so that she's beneath him. 

"You need to fuck me, Phil," she says in a firm tone that will brook no arguments.

"Daisy." He leans down to kiss her, then begins to thrust. She comes startlingly fast, and he gives her a moment after her climax, before resuming his thrusting. She eggs him on, between biting at his bottom lip and scraping her nails against the nape of his neck, and muttering his name against his ear.

"Daisy. Daisy. Daisy." He's pretty much chanting her name, and she smirks up at him, then kisses a path along his jaw. She bites his earlobe lightly, and he comes with an inarticulate cry, then slumps down on top of her.

"Are you okay, Phil?" she asks, then nuzzles the side of his neck, her right hand curled around his nape, while her left arm rests across his upper back. 

"I'm good," he mumbles into the side of her neck.

She chuckles. "I'd say you're a lot better than good, agent." She tightens her muscles around his half-hard cock, and he grunts.

After a few minutes he lifts himself off her, and they help each other off the couch, then pull on their clothes because although the fire's going, it's still a bit too chilly to lounge around naked.

They move back over to the kitchen area, and begin assembling their scratch meal, and Phil thinks that this is what contentment feels like – making dinner with Daisy while SHIELD and the outside world are shut out at least temporarily. It's terribly domestic, but then his most enduring fantasies have always been domestic. 

He wonders if it's selfish to hope that they'll be stuck here for a while, but when Daisy wraps her arms around his body and presses her cheek to his back, he thinks maybe she wouldn't mind being a bit selfish, just this once. He touches the fingertips of his left hand to her wrist, and she tightens her arms around him a little.

"Dinner is served," he tells her once he's satisfied the soup's warm enough, and the pasta sufficiently cooked.

She lets go of him, and steps away to grab the two bowls she'd dug out of one of the cabinets, and he spoons pasta into the bottom of the bowls, adds the canned beef, then pours vegetable soup over the lot.

"Bon appetit," he says and she laughs softly, then carries the bowls over to the table. They sit down and Daisy touches her fingertips to the back of his left hand. 

"Thank you, Phil."

"Any time," he says.

She nods, and they begin to eat. It might not be haute cuisine, but it's hot and filling, and that matters more at the moment.

"I've been thinking," he says.

"Mmm?"

"It might be better if we sleep in this room tonight since there's no heat in the bedroom."

"Huddling for warmth," she says, as if it's a massive treat instead of a massive inconvenience. "Yeah, let's do that." 

"We can bring the mattress and bedding through so we'll be relatively comfortable."

"Sounds good, Phil."

He nods, and they finish their meal in a companionable silence, and once they've washed up, they fetch the mattress from the bed, then make it up with pillows, sheets, blankets, and a comforter. Since there's nothing else to do, they go to bed, and Phil can't help feeling a thrill of pleasure at the idea of sleeping with Daisy – the thought of curling up with her in his arms is very satisfying.

There are spare t-shirts and sweatpants in a cupboard in the bedroom, so they swap their jeans, button down shirts, and sweaters for something more comfortable for sleeping, then they climb into bed and snuggle up together.

"Good night, Daisy."

"G'night, Phil."

He falls asleep to the sound of Daisy's steady breathing, the warmth of the fire on his feet, and the realisation that he's never been grateful to a blizzard before, and he smiles even as sleep claims him.


End file.
